The present invention is concerned with an electrical switching device for circuits in automotive vehicles and, in particular, to a switching device comprising at least one switch disposed on a printed circuit board and associated with a hydraulic brake system.
W. German Pat. No. 25 46 084 discloses a switching device for warning indications in automotive vehicles, wherein a reed contact of a reed relay is disposed in parallel to one or more warning switches, with the reed relay being fixed to a printed circuit board. Voltage is supplied to the relay coil by the warning switch or switches. Next to the reed contact is located a permanent magnet the field of which is sufficient to keep the contact in closed position rather than to close it.
W. German Pat. No. 35 00 590 also discloses an electrical switching device comprising a supporting panel provided with printed conductors to which are fixed switching units such as switches, pushbuttons, coding switches, safety switches or the like. The supporting panel with the switching units fixed thereto is mounted in a housing. Current connections of a flat configuration lie in a plane disposed in parallel to the plane of the printed conductors and protrude from the housing.